


Steven x Helia I guess

by Stephers101



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Yes this shipping exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephers101/pseuds/Stephers101
Summary: Uhhhh me and my friend came up with a ship for Steven and Helia sorry.





	Steven x Helia I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Steven is 16 and Helia is 17

Steven was walking in the hallways of alfea. The 16 year old just got accepted there a week ago and met helia. The two got close really fast, and they just started to date recently. (flora never met helia) They had similar interests, like being kinda girly and nature loving. Steven invited helia over to talk. 

"Hey helia!" Steven greeted his new boyfriend.

The 17 year old leaned over to kiss Steven. Steven kisses back, accepting his love. They stopped.

Steven looked at him, and hugged him.

"Wanna do something fun~" Helia asked.

"Sure." Steven said. Helia got up and kissed Steven messy. They kissed for a couple minutes. Helia started to touch Steven's crotch. Steven moaned. He took off his pants showing his dick.

"You like?" Helia asked. Steven nodded. Steven took off his shirt to show his gem. Helia rubbed it, slowly. This was the first time Steven really felt good at Alfea. Helia took off his pants and Steven started to suck his dick.

Steven bobbed up and down as he licked it. Steven stopped. Helia stripped and put his wet dick in Steven's ass. Steven moaned.

The two hugged as Helia fucked his boyfriend. Steven kissed Helia. He kissed back. Helia moved in and out, which made Steven smile.

"Ah fuck!" Steven screamed.

"You okay?" Helia asked.

"Yeah. Just... go harder!" Steven told his boyfriend. Helia went harder. Steven was pleased. Helia then cummed on Steven. They two cuddled in the bed together.

The next morning, Helia left early. He left a note on Steven's bed, saying, "I love you"

The end

 

Sorry


End file.
